The Ultimate Fanfic
by Malfoyy
Summary: Kiki and Akito host a talk show. Famous anime stars come to pay their visits, invited or not. Mayhem! Destruction! Laughter! Tears! Nothing goes as planned for these two co-hosts! Join the fun as they interview our favorite characters!


**A/N- I wrote this in German class one day out of pure boredom...It's actually kinda funny. LOL**

***I do not own any anime character that appears in this fic. *sniff* I wish I did XP**

*****BUT I DO OWN KIKI AND AKITO 'CUZ I MADE THEM UP!*** (Lol again)**

**!!!LIGHT YAOI MENTIONING(aka Shounen-ai)!!!**

*****OKAY...so I drew a cover on this notebook...and it has a whole bunch of anime characters(terrible drawn LOL) and then there are two little black dots in the corner....they are Kiki and Akito...and they are magnified on the back, with Kiki yelling "Hey! This is my story! How'd I not get on the cover!" and Akito replying "Hey calm down" with a nervous sweat drop on his head, while holding a taco....I thought I should explain that to you 'cuz you need to see the cover to understand the beginning of the story*****

"I'm still mad about the cover!"

"Okay! Okay! That can't be helped now."

"Akito-kun?"

"Yes Kiki-chan?"

"Are we live?"

"Yup." Akito nods.

Kiki stands up straight and fixes her hair while Akito just stands there.

"You should have warned me!"

"Sorry Kiki-chan. You never asked me to."

Kiki rolls her eyes.

"Well your just supposed to know you baka!"

"I said I was sorry. Jeez!"

The camera man gives them a signal to stop fighting. They both shut up immediately.

"Anyways, let's get on with the show, shall we?"

"Who's our first guest Akito-kun?"

"Well...It's none other than the future hokage! Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto walks in as the crowd cheers.

"Have a seat."

"Thanks Kiki-san."

"So. Tell us a little about yourself."

"Well...I'm an amazing ninja for starters! And I love ramen! And I'm gonna' be hokage someday! You'd better believe it!"

"We'll see when the day comes. Right Akito-kun? Akito-kun?"

Kiki looks over to Akito, who is sleeping in his chair.

"WAKE UP YOU DIMWIT!"

He shoots out of his chair and through the roof, leaving it crumbling down on Naruto.

"I'LL SAVE YOU!" Comes a pecular voice.

Suddenly, a white-haired-dog-eared-boy comes through the ceiling, creating another gaping hole in the roof.

"Who are you?"

Does it matter?"

"I WANNA' TOUCH YOUR DOGGY EARS!"

Kiki gets up on tip-toes and strokes the dog boy's ears.

"So soft!"

"Quit it! That's annoying! You're just like Kagome!"

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyahsa falls through the floor and doesn't get back up.

"OMG! Someone call life-alert! He's fallen and can't get up!"

Kiki turns and looks at the person who yelled that.

"Akito-kun! When did you get back?!"

"I have superpowers! I just flew out to get a taco."

Akito shoves the taco in his mouth and sits back in his chair.

"So. Who's next?"

"Me!"

A blonde girl in a really odd black dress walks onto the stage.

"Ah! Misa-Misa!"

"OMAGAWD! I've always wanted to see you in person!"

"Yer perty..." Akito drools.

Kiki pulls out a fish and hits Akito in the face.

"AAH! Tacos!"

"No tacos for you!"

Akito starts crying and someone brings him a taco. He stops. Kiki rolls her eyes.

"Okay Misa-Misa. Can you tell us you hobbies?"

"Well, in my spare time I go on dates with my boyfriend, Light-kun!"

Light Yagami entes and sits next to Misa on the couch. (Of course, Naruto was still buried under the rubble from the ceiling and Inuyasha still hadn't gotten up)

All of the fangirls screech at the tops of their lungs as Light runs his hand through his hair.

"So Light. What do you do for a living?"

"Give fangirls a reason to live."

"Oh."

"LIGHT-KUN!!!!!!!"

L comes running out and hugs Light. There is another screech from the fangirls.

"Ugh. L. Why now?"

"Well. Misa-san said she was your girlfriend. Is it true?"

L puts his thumb to his mouth and stares at Light.

"No L. She is not." Light sighs.

"Yay!"

L hugs him again and runs away. Misa-Misa stomps off after him.

"Well. That was an interesting interview!" Kiki says.

Light can be heard in the backround, laughing meniachally.

"HAHAHAHA! You will all die from Kira's wrath!" He yells.

"Okay! See ya next time!" Kiki says.

"Or not." Akito adds, lookin over at Light, who is writing names in his Death Note like there's no tomorrow.

A baseball comes in through a window and hits the camera. It explodes and the camera man dies.

BEEEEEEP!!

We're very sorry but we are experiencing technical difficulties.

**End!**

**A/N- I might write more soon if I get reviews.... See ya! :)**


End file.
